


Dear Ol' Dad

by ShameInYou



Series: The Staley-Hoon Family [4]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Slash, medical drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon was the backbone of his family; he was the glue that held everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shannon had the same routine every morning. He got up, took his shower, got dressed and then went downstairs to start breakfast for the family. Shannon was the backbone of his family; he was the glue that held everything together. His husband and children always counted on him to make the final decisions, plan and execute ideas, cook dinner, wash their clothes, pick the kids up from their extracurricular activities.

Shannon didn't mind doing all of these things. He loved the fact that his family depended on him. He loved being the head of the household. Sometimes Layne insisted that he did too much but hardheaded Shannon insisted he didn't. Not only was Shannon taking on all these tasks, but he also ran a studio in LaFayette and produced records.

Shannon was on top of the world, with his beautiful family and his amazing career. He wasn't stopping there; he had shit planned for the future. He wanted to do the Blind Melon thing again. This time it would be different; this time his head was in a better place. He and Layne had stopped doing drugs long ago.

Shannon's life was so perfect. He had a loving husband who he cared for deeply. Their love was strong and they hardly ever had arguments. Their children were happy and healthy. What more could a man ask for?

Shannon felt invincible, like a superhero. He was the Staley family's superhero. He was super dad.

* * *

Shannon stirred in the bed he shared with his husband. He could hear the birds chirping that early Indiana morning. He smiled a little when he felt a smooth, slender hand slide across his stomach and an arm wrap around him. Shannon's eyes were still closed as he felt a pair of lips attach to his neck. Shannon smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Layne! That tickles..." He laughed lightly, eyes finally fluttering open.

Shannon turned his head to look at his drowsy looking husband, with his messy hair and his big, bright blue eyes boring into his.

"Why are you so ticklish this morning?" Layne asked softly, smirking as he placed more kisses to Shannon's neck.

"Baby!" Shannon sighed and smiled, shrugging his shoulder, shielding his neck from Layne's soft lips.

"I think I know why you're so ticklish..." Layne giggled lightly, biting his lip.

Shannon stared at Layne with a sleep smirk.

"Yeah, why is that?" Shannon asked softly.

He flinched when he felt a soft slender hand slide down his stomach, under the covers, over his belly button and down his his underwear, grabbing a hold of his already semi-hard cock.

"You're horny...don't worry, I'll take care of it..." Layne smiled and whispered, pressing his lips to Shannon's once again.

Shannon gasped against Layne's smirking mouth as their tongues touched softly, noses pressed together, breathes melding together as Layne slowly and sweetly stroked his husband.

Shannon reached his hand up, cupping Layne's cheek as they kissed quietly, Shannon's breathes sharp and fast paced as Layne stroked his moist cock under the fabric of his underwear.

In the midst of their early morning play, Shannon's alarm clock went off. Blindly, Shannon removed his hand from Layne's face as they continued to make out and he bucked his hips into his husband's slender hand. Layne laughed lightly against Shannon's mouth as Shannon made a fist with his free hand, hitting the alarm clock and shutting it off. His hand found the bed again, gripping the sheets as he nearly fucked his husband's hand.

Layne pulled off of Shannon's lips, nearly gasping for air. Shannon looked at Layne, brows furrowed, biting his lip.

"Faster..." He moaned lightly, reaching under the covers to put his hand on top of his fabric covered crotch, feeling Layne stroke him.

"MMM babe, feels like you're almost there...you're gonna wet yourself aren't you?" Layne whispered.

Shannon had shivers running up his spine at Layne's early morning dirty talk. He bit his lip and nodded, his eyes falling closed, his mouth forming an "o" as Layne's strokes sped up.

Layne smirked and leaned over, darting his tongue out and running it all around Shannon's ear, causing Shannon to squirm and squeal a little loudly, shrugging his shoulder again. Layne laughed as he fucked Shannon's ear with his tongue, sticking it in and out.

"Oh my god..." Shannon moaned, feeling the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Layne laughed lightly, sucking Shannon's earlobe into his mouth. He knew it drove his husband wild. Shannon gasped, eyes shut tight, shoulder nearly to his cheek as Layne had a hold of him under the covers. Shannon could feel the warmth pooling in his body. His face flushed as he orgasmed, whimpering and shaking. Layne sucked his ear throughout the whole experience, laughing lightly around it, his hand milking Shannon.

Layne pulled off and Shannon laid there, blinking slowly and stared up at the ceiling.

"Feel good?" Layne asked, pulling his hand out of Shannon's soiled drawls and rubbing Shannon's stomach with his wet hand.

Shannon turned his head and looked over at Layne, smirking.

"Yeah...but what about breakfast? The kids are gonna be up soon..." Shannon smiled.

Layne laughed lightly and shook his head. Shannon was adamant about getting things done on time.

"Babe...how about we forget about breakfast right now. I'll cook breakfast in fact when we're done. It'll be alright to be a few minutes late. The kids won't be late for school. We can take them together."

"You don't have to do that Layne, I can do it. I always do..." Shannon insisted.

Layne put a hand to his husband's lips.

"Ssh. I don't wanna hear it Mr. Hoon. You just let me cook breakfast this morning, right now there's something I want you to do daddy." Layne smirked.

Shannon was silent for a moment before he smirked at Layne.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Layne's lips.

Layne never took his eyes away from his husband's as he took Shannon's hand under the covers and put it over the massive bulge through his underwear.

"Oh...an eye for an eye huh?" Shannon smirked. "What exactly do you want?"

"You just wanna hear me say it...you know what I want..." Layne smirked, nuzzling his nose against Shannon's, moving Shannon's hand against his raging hard on.

"You're not gonna last 5 fucking minutes, you freak." Shannon smirked as he sat up, shuffling around on the bed.

Layne bit his lip and smirked, pulling his underwear off and throwing them across the room, looking at Shannon as Shannon sat on his knees in front of Layne's spread legs. Layne stroked himself and looked at his husband lustfully.

Nothing was said as Shannon straddled Layne, biting his lip and looking down at Layne as he started grinding himself against Layne.

"Oh god you're fucking wet babe..." Layne almost whispered, looking up at Shannon as Shannon fulfilled Layne's desire.

Shannon chuckled lightly, watching Layne as he grinded and thrusted his hips against Layne's erection.

"You like that?" Shannon asked after a few minutes as he ran his hands up and down Layne's chest.

Layne held onto Shannon's hips as Shannon worked himself against Layne. Layne's brows were raised in pleasure and he looked up at Shannon and nodded.

"God it feels good..." Layne muttered as Shannon moved against him.

Shannon watched his husband, intrigued by his ways to orgasm. Whatever he wanted, he got from Shannon. Layne loved the feel of his cock grinding against Shannon's soiled drawls. Just knowing that Shannon had already moistened them with pleasure, sent rushes of sexual adrenaline through Layne's body.

Layne snaked his hands over and up Shannon's tattooed back as they grinded, lightly clawing at his skin.

"Want me to go faster?" Shannon asked after a few minutes.

Layne nodded and Shannon sped his hips up, anticipating the moment his husband would release. Shannon leaned down, never stilling his hips as he started sucking on Layne's neck. Layne threw his head back, arching his chest, his fingers digging into Shannon's tattooed back as Shannon moved against him.

Shannon smirked, keeping his face buried into Layne's neck, his hands on either side of Layne, flat on the bed, as Layne moved his hips against Shannon's.

Shannon could feel butterflies in his stomach as he felt Layne bust against him. Layne's grip on him was tight as he finished, moaning Shannon's name lightly.

Shannon stopped moving against him and pulled off of his sticky lap, peeling his own sticky garment off, and tossing them in the nearest dirty clothes basket.

"Well good morning babe!" Shannon smirked.

"MMM...morning..." Layne smirked lazily, still in his post bliss, looking at Shannon lovingly.

* * *

Layne took a shower and got dressed, going in the kitchen to fix breakfast as promised. Shannon took his shower and got dressed. He decided to take the extra time and get ahead on things. He smiled to himself as he heard the kids getting ready. His 14 year old daughter Laina peeked her head in the door as she walked by to go to the bathroom.

"Hey daddy." She smiled.

"Hey sweetie." Shannon smiled at her.

He stripped the bed clothes off of he and Layne's bed and balled them up, shoving them in the dirty clothes basket. He reached into the closet, grabbing new sheets and a new comforter. He walked over to the bed and was about to start making the bed again when he felt an odd sensation in his stomach.

Shannon threw the bedclothes on the bed in a pile and stood there, brows furrowed, staring into space as he felt a dull pain near his naval. Shannon sighed and rubbed his stomach, furrowing his brows. He sighed and didn't worry about it, getting back to what he was doing. It wasn't an extreme pain. It was probably gas or something. Shannon set to work on making the bed he shared with Layne. He smirked to himself as he worked, thinking about the sexy morning that he and Layne had. Maybe after the kids were dropped off at school, they could continue the sexy morning and send it into a sexy afternoon.

Shannon gathered he and Layne's clothes and dragged two clothes baskets down the stairs and to the laundry room. As Shannon was stuffing clothes into the washing machine, he heard Layne's voice.

"Shannon! Babe! Breakfast!"

"Okay!" Shannon yelled, smiling to himself.

He quickly finished up, starting the washer and started to make his way out and to the kitchen. He stopped at the thresh hold, furrowing his brows again as he held onto the door frame with both arms stretched out.

He felt that dull stabbing pain again. This time it felt like it was moving to the lower right side of his stomach.

"Where'd this gas come from all of a sudden..." Shannon muttered to himself.

He walked into the kitchen, looking at his boys and his girl sitting down and eating. Layne had looked up, setting a plate in Shannon's spot.

"Babe, c'mon." He smiled.

Shannon smiled warmly. Layne had on a chef's apron just to make some fucking eggs and bacon and grits. He was too cute.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm gonna go take a gas pill." Shannon replied.

This sent their 7 year old twins, Shayne and Zaine into a fit of giggles. They knew what Shannon meant.

"You guys are disgusting!" Laina frowned as they giggled.

Shannon smiled lightly and made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom, walking into the attached bathroom and going through the medicine cabinet, finding the right pills and popping one, cupping tap water in his hand and sipping it to help the pill go down.

He thought nothing of the dull pain as he went back down to the kitchen to join his family for a quick breakfast before it was time to take the kids to school.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon was strong. He could tough through anything. Hell one time he had a bad head cold, swollen sinuses and all, and he still managed to clean the whole house up and feed Layne and the children.

The pain in Shannon's stomach didn't go away as they drove the kids to school. Shannon just thought it was gas. The gas pill hadn't worked. It felt like the type of gas that couldn't be forced out. It was weird, he had never had a stomach pain quite like this before.

Shannon quietly drove as Layne fumbled with the radio of the SUV, finding a song he liked and he started singing loudly and dancing in his seat. Shannon glanced over at Layne, smiling lightly to himself and looking back at the road. He looked back over at Layne and Layne stuck his tongue out at Shannon. Shannon chuckled and looked back at the road, gripping the wheel and shifting in his seat.

His stomach didn't seem to be getting any better. Shannon was smart when it came to hiding things. He knew how Layne could worry himself to death over little things. Shannon mad a subconscious effort not to hold his stomach. It was inevitable that Layne would notice and ask Shannon all kinds of questions.

I got this.

Shannon thought. There was no need to scare Layne half to death over a little tummy ache.

I'm strong. This is nothing. It'll probably just pass. Maybe it was something I ate yesterday.

Shannon jumped when he felt Layne's hand touch his thigh and squeeze.

"Baby...did I scare you?" Layne smiled.

"A little..." Shannon smiled, eyes widened as he stared at the road.

"What are you thinking about?" Layne asked, laying his head back against the seat.

"How sexy this morning was." Shannon lied quickly, glancing over at Layne and smiling warmly.

Layne laughed lightly, squeezing Shannon's thigh.

"That was pretty sexy. What do you have to do today? We should continue that..." Layne smiled.

"Uh...well right now I gotta stop by the studio to check on a few things. You don't mind do you?" Shannon smiled, taking one hand off of the steering wheel and placing it on top of Layne's hand.

"No...not at all...we should fuck in the office...or right in the recording booth..." Layne giggled.

Shannon's cheeks tinged red at the thought.

"Layne! Gosh you're so horny today...we can't do that!" Shannon smiled.

"Why not? You own the place! I won't make a mess, I promise...it'll all go in my mouth!" Layne smirked, moving his hand up Shannon's thigh further.

Shannon grabbed Layne's hand and moved it back down near his knee.

"Well for one thing, Rodney's there making payroll and schedules and shit." Shannon smiled.

"Well Rodney can watch, I don't really care." Layne teased.

"You are so nasty!" Shannon smirked.

"Nasty for you babe..." Layne giggled.

Shannon shook his head and continued to drive with a smirk on his face. Layne went back to singing.

In a matter of minutes, they were at Shannon's recording studio. Layne held Shannon's hand as Shannon entered, smiling and saying hello to employees and engineers. Layne was bright and bubbly as he held his husband's hand as they made their way through the halls to the main office where Shannon's right hand man, Rodney was working.

Shannon didn't knock, just entered and Rodney looked up from the desk at Shannon, a bit startled.

"Well hey there Shannon!" He smiled. "Hey Layne!"

"Hey." Layne smiled politely, taking a seat on the black leather loveseat that sat in there, his knees pressed together, waiting for his husband to check things out.

Layne was turned on as he watched his husband take charge.

"What's all this mess on the desk Rodney? Haven't I told you to always keep the paperwork in order!?" Shannon scolded Rodney.

"Yes sir...it's just..." Rodney stuttered.

"Just nothing. This is how shit gets mixed up!" Shannon exclaimed, taking the paperwork that was strewn all over the desk and started putting it together.

"Get up!" Shannon frowned.

Rodney quickly got out of the chair and stood there, watching as Shannon quickly started cleaning things up. Rodney glanced over at Layne with a raised brow. Layne smiled at him and then went back to watching his husband.

Shannon was OCD when it came to cleanliness and organization. He didn't like messes. After a few minutes, Shannon had the desk straightened out and he started typing on the computer, checking out things.

"Rodney...what's this!?" Shannon frowned, pointing at the screen.

Rodney nervously went over and stood beside Shannon as Shannon pointed at the screen. Rodney rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that band changed their time slot boss..." Rodney said nervously.

"Well that band is some indie diy band, they can't just fucking up and change on us...there's a discrepancy here Rodney! Let me show you what you did wrong!" Shannon exclaimed, fervently typing on the keyboard.

Layne smirked and watched as Shannon talked a million miles a minute, scolding Rodney and pointing to the screen. Shannon was like a drill sergeant. He had Rodney scared. Layne found his husband sexy when he was being bossy.

The next thing they knew, Shannon was getting on the phone, calling the band who thought they could just change their time slot. Shannon nearly cursed them out over the phone. In the end, they were booked a new time. Shannon slammed the phone down.

"You see Rodney, that band right there was already booked. Jesus fucking christ, don't ever do that shit again. That's the big bucks band right there! You coulda cost us a shitload of cash man!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Sorry boss..." Rodney pouted, looking down.

"You're doing great. You just made a mistake." Shannon frowned, standing up.

Rodney sat back down Shannon started going through the file cabinet, checking things in there. He paused for a moment, slamming the cabinet closed.

"Be right back." Shannon said more to Layne than Rodney as he rushed out of the room.

Shannon held his stomach as he walked quickly down the hall, going in the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He made his way to the toilet, looking down at it. Shannon's cheeks were watering.

Before he knew it he was kneeling down, spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

The dull pain was beginning to be a sharp pain. Shannon sat there on the floor, holding his forehead. He leaned over and spit in the toilet, lazily reaching over and flushing it.

I must have some kind of food poisoning.

Shannon thought as he slowly stood up, sulking over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. He thought about what he knew about stomach bugs.

He knew that the doctors couldn't do anything about it. That it would just pass. He would just deal with it on the down low. No need to worry the family about this. Shannon was strong. He could tough through anything. Hell one time he had a bad head cold, swollen sinuses and all, and he still managed to clean the whole house up and feed Layne and the children.

Shannon was tough, he could tough it out. Shannon slowly cupped water in his hand and swished his mouth out until he felt the bile was completely removed from his mouth. He had a bad taste in his mouth. He spit again. Luckily he had some gum in his pocket. He popped a piece and then finally left out of the bathroom, coming back to the office.

Shannon was ready to go back home. He didn't like not feeling good and being out in public. It was harder to tough it out that way. Easier to tough it out in the comfort of their home.

"C'mon Layne, let's go." Shannon said softly.

Layne stood up, looking at Shannon with those big, bright blue eyes.

"Everything alright babe?" Layne smirked.

"Yeah. Just went to check on a few things." Shannon smiled softly, glancing up at Layne and then looking back down.

"Kay Rodney, I'm going now. Hold the fort down!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yes boss!" Rodney replied. "Bye Layne!"

Layne smiled and waved and then put his arm around Shannon's waist as they walked through the studio. They were almost at the exit when Layne suddenly pulled Shannon and pushed him against the wall, putting his hands on either side of Shannon, against the wall, connecting his lips to Shannon's neck.

"Layne! What are you doing?" Shannon smirked, squirming a big under Layne.

"You're so fucking hot...boss..." Layne said lowly, rubbing his nose up and down Shannon's neck.

"Oh my god Layne...you pervert!" Shannon blushed.

Layne kissed his way up Shannon's neck and to Shannon's mouth.

"No!" Shannon pouted, turning his head slightly but he couldn't escape Layne's hungry lips. Layne's lips brushed against Shannon's.

"Yes..." Layne chuckled lightly as he pressed kisses to Shannon's lips.

Shannon's face was hot as he stood there, his gum under his tongue as Layne kissed him. He could feel Layne's tongue pressing against his lips. Shannon kept his lips pursed tight.

Layne pulled away, brows furrowed.

"Babe...open your mouth, let me taste that bossy mouth of yours..." Layne begged lightly.

Shannon shook his head at Layne, sighing as he chewed his gum again.

"Why?" Layne pouted, pressing his forehead against Shannon's, kissing his lips again.

Shannon moved his head to the side.

"I'm ready to go home...can we just go home?" Shannon sighed.

Layne blinked and pulled off of him, following him outside to the SUV.

"Can you drive?" Shannon sighed, handing Layne the keys.

"Sure..." Layne said softly, furrowing his brows before climbing in the driver's side.

Shannon sat in the passenger's side, spitting his gum out on the ground before closing the door. Layne started the car.

"Babe, you okay?" Layne asked as he started the drive home.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shannon lied, glancing over at Layne and smiling quickly.

"You sure? I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Layne said softly.

Damn you Layne, how do you know me so well?

Shannon sighed. He was good at coming up with shit right on the spot.

"I just had a bout of acid reflux babe...I just didn't want you to kiss me right then...I need to brush my teeth..." Shannon lied, yet told the truth...sort of.

"Shit! Are you okay!?" Layne exclaimed.

"Yes I'm okay! I had a few tums in my pocket Layne! Don't start freaking out on me...the sooner we get home, the better!" Shannon smiled.

Layne's brows were furrowed but then his expression quickly turned into a smile.

"Maybe I didn't let the bacon soak good enough before I served it to you...it was sort of greasy...I'm sorry babe..." Layne rambled.

Shannon rolled his eyes and smirked, looking out the window, his smile fading. He sighed lightly as he shifted in his seat, resting his head against the window.

The sharp pain was turning into a stabbing pain.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was defeated. Something was wrong with him.

When they got back home, Shannon continued to do what he did, despite the growing pain in his stomach. He did his best to keep his composure. He managed to get through the morning, cleaning the house.

Layne took up residence on the couch, relaxing with his laptop in his lap, web surfing. After Shannon finished everything, he walked back upstairs to their bedroom, going back to the medicine cabinet. Shannon rummaged through the pills, finding Tylenol. He had a bottle of water with him. He popped two Tylenols, swallowing them with the bottled water, hoping that it would make the pain go away soon. He didn't have time for this. He had things to do. There was always something that needed to be done.

He sighed and made his way back down the stairs. He took it slow; for some reason, each step made the right side of his stomach feel uncomfortable; it was so weird. Shannon smiled a little as he made his way over to the couch, sitting beside Layne.

"What cha doing babe?" Shannon smiled softly, holding the bottle of water to his forehead.

Layne was smiling, looking at his screen and then looked to Shannon, furrowing his brows slightly as he spoke.

"I'm watching cat videos...you gotta see this one cat turn this fucking lamp on babe...hey are you alright?" Layne rambled and asked.

Shannon furrowed his brows slightly and then his smile faded, he for a moment, forgot he was supposed to be discreet. He blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shannon lied, smiling in Layne's face.

Layne furrowed his brow, sticking his hand out and putting it on Shannon's forehead.

"You're fucking hot Shannon. Why are you so hot? Do you feel alright?" Layne asked, tilting his head.

Shannon closed his eyes. He actually enjoyed Layne's cool hand pressed against his forehead. Shannon sighed as Layne took his hand away, fanning himself.

"It's just really hot in here to me. Is it just me? Maybe it's because I've been moving around alot..." Shannon sighed.

"I'll go turn the air up." Layne replied, setting his laptop down and getting up.

Shannon downed the rest of the water bottle, sighing while Layne was gone, setting the empty plastic bottle on the coffee table. He sighed, looking around and lifted his shirt slightly, looking down at his stomach where it was hurting. He pressed against it and winced. It hurt slightly when he pressed against it.

Shannon was hardheaded. He was still convinced this was a fucking stomach bug or something. He didn't think anything could be seriously wrong.

Why would there? They didn't do drugs anymore, they didn't drink anymore. They had been on whole food plant based diets for nearly 10 years now, for the most parts, with a few exceptions sometimes.

Shannon jumped when he heard Layne chuckling as he came back to the couch and Shannon quickly pulled his shirt down. He smiled as Layne sat back down, grabbing the laptop.

"So babe...the cat lamp video..." Layne muttered.

Shannon slid close to Layne, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Layne's shoulder as Layne typed fast on the computer, bringing the cat video up. Shannon smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he felt the vibrations of Layne's laugh. It made him feel calm, it relaxed him. It made him forget about the pain for a second.

"Did you see that Shannon?" Layne smirked at his husband.

"Hmm?" Shannon's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah...yeah...cute..." Shannon mumbled.

"Babe, you sure you're alright?" Layne asked worriedly.

Shannon sighed, snuggling into Layne.

"I'm fine Layne. I swear...just keep watching. Show me more...I'm real comfy against you babe..." Shannon smiled softly.

Layne smiled and continued to click around on various cat videos.

Before they knew it, nearly an hour had passed. Shannon sat up, yawning and stretching, nearly wincing but caught himself, and stood up.

"Shit babe...I forgot about the clothes..." Shannon replied.

He turned and started to make his way to the laundry room. Shannon started hurting really bad now. The Tylenol from earlier had not had any effect at all. Shannon was beginning to hurt so bad that he had to stop by the sink. He also felt really really hot. Layne turned the air on higher, but Shannon still felt extremely warm. He still had that nauseating feeling as well.

Shannon leaned over the sink, staring at the polished stainless steel for a few minutes. He furrowed his brows, feeling funny again. He had no time to think as his body forced the water he had drank nearly an hour ago back out of his system. He gagged, leaning over in the sink, spilling his guts into the sink. This was the second time he had thrown up today. What was up with that?

He hadn't thrown up in nearly 10 years, before he became sober.

Shannon spit in the sink, his head still lingering in it. His breaths were slow and deep. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was beginning to think that maybe this was something.

Shannon slowly turned the faucet on, watching as the water swished around the sink, washing the brown bile down the drain. Shannon spit again, and stood up, quickly looking back and squirted the sink with dish washing liquid, taking the sponge and fervently scrubbing, rinsing his hands and then spooning tap water into his mouth to wash the nasty taste out of it again.

Shannon didn't notice Layne walking in the kitchen as he cupped water in his mouth and spit it out. He didn't notice until he heard the refrigerator door open. Shannon jumped, nearly yelping as he looked over at Layne, quickly shutting the faucet off and wiping his mouth.

Layne smirked as he grabbed a water out of the fridge, looking over at Shannon.

"Babe what are you doing over there?" Layne smirked as he sipped his beverage.

Shannon wasn't sure how much Layne had seen. Shannon laughed nervously.

"Just decided to wipe out the sink on the way to the clothes babe.." Shannon smiled.

He flinched when Layne smiled warmly, coming up to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Shannon forced a smile he was relieved when Layne turned around and walked out.

Shannon sighed, going in the laundry room to take clothes out of the dryer and transfer the clothes that were in the washer to the dryer. He had to keep taking breaks, taking deep breaths. His stomach was hurting real bad. He just needed to get this done and then he would lay down. He felt oddly hot and tired. If he could just lay down, then everything would be alright.

Shannon carried the clothes basket out of the laundry room. He walked through the living room, smiling at Layne as he walked by.

The stairs were going to be a challenge. Shannon looked back to make sure Layne wasn't paying attention. Layne was consumed with something on TV. Shannon sighed as he started taking one step at a time, setting the basket up each step ahead of him and taking a step.

By the time Shannon got to the top, he realized that the clothes didn't need to be put up right away. He should just get to the bed as fast as he can and lay down.

Shannon started dragging the clothes basket along with him, finally making it to their bedroom. Shannon was burning up; he was sweating. He furrowed his brows. He was just about to lay on the bed when suddenly he felt it was coming again. He ran to the bathroom attached to his bedroom and straight for the toilet, getting on his knees and heaving once again.

Okay, something's definitely not right.

Shannon thought to himself as he nearly hacked his guts out. His heart started beating fast. The pain, at this point, was very severe.

Shannon sat back on the floor against the wall, holding his stomach and his forehead, rocking back and forth. He stopped, the rocking was making it worse. He sighed, putting his hands over his face.

He was defeated. Something was wrong with him. He felt like he was gonna die, like his intestines were going to explode or something. He needed help. He couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't hide this anymore.

"Layne!" Shannon called, laying his head back against the wall.

He waited a few minutes, but he got no answer. Shannon was in so much pain he couldn't even get up and walk. He was scared he might pass out.

"Layne! Help! Layne!" Shannon called.

He didn't even feel like yelling. He turned his head back and forth against the wall, brows furrowed, sighing. He slowly dug in his pockets. He cursed to himself, eyes pooling with tears.

He didn't have his phone in his pocket.

"Layne!" Shannon yelled as loud as he could, eyes pooling with tears.

"Layne! Help!" Shannon exclaimed, holding his stomach.

Shannon feared if he didn't get to a hospital soon, that he might pass out from the pain.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Layne my stomach hurts really bad. Something's not right with me...please take me to the emergency room..." Shannon cried.

Layne sat on the couch, watching TV and sipping his water idly. He furrowed his brows when he thought he heard Shannon. He muted the TV and waited for a few seconds and heard nothing and then unmuted the TV. Layne laughed and pointed at something that was funny on tele and he thought he heard Shannon call him again.

This time Layne muted the tv and furrowed his brows, calling for Shannon.

"Shannon!? Are you calling me?" Layne yelled.

Layne could barely hear Shannon's muffled voice through the big house. Layne turned the TV off and began to make his way upstairs. He smirked to himself. He thought maybe Shannon was ready to fuck or something. He didn't know what to expect when he walked into the bedroom.

"Shanny?" He called, smirking as he walked into their bedroom.

He furrowed his brows, looking around.

"Shanny where are ya babe?" He asked.

"In here..."

Layne heard Shannon's cry. He furrowed his brows and walked into the bathroom, heart nearly pumping out of his chest when he saw his husband sitting on the floor, hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Layne gasped and hurried over by Shannon, kneeling down, pushing Shannon back lightly by his shoulders.

"Babe? Babe what's wrong? Babe talk to me!" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon sniffled, tears pouring down his face as he looked at Layne.

"Layne my stomach hurts really bad. Something's not right with me...please take me to the emergency room..." Shannon cried.

"What do you mean something's not right? You're stomach hurts? Where's the pain at exactly?" Layne asked, brows furrowed, processing this.

Shannon sniffled and moved his arms, lifting his shirt up and pointing to the lower right quadrant of his stomach. Layne softly brushed his fingers along the spot and looked at his weeping husband.

He knew then that something must be seriously wrong. Shannon hardly ever cried. Shannon was the strong one in the family. Shannon was usually the one consoling them when they were crying.

"Baby...can you stand? You need to put some shoes on, I'll help you!" Layne asked.

"Barely..." Shannon sniffled, tears pouring down his face.

Layne grabbed onto Shannon's arms and Shannon managed to slowly stand up, holding onto Layne for dear life. He grabbed a fistful of Layne's shirt, nuzzling his face into Layne's chest, sobbing lightly.

"C'mon babe...we'll get you to the bed so I can help you get your shoes on and then I'll take you to the ER!" Layne said softly.

He was worried as shit about his husband. He didn't want him to feel any pain. He just wanted to get Shannon to a doctor as quickly as possible. They made it to the bed and Shannon sat down, holding his stomach, sniffling and looking down at Layne as Layne grabbed his shoes, sliding them on Shannon's feet and tying them.

"What about the children? What if we're there all day Layne? Who's gonna pick Laina up from school and who's gonna get the twins from soccer practice?" Shannon sniffled.

"Babe...don't fucking worry about that right now. We need to get you checked out. We don't even know what's going on yet. There's still a few hours yet until the kids get out of school. Don't worry about it babe. I'll take care of it alright?" Layne said softly as he tied Shannon's shoes.

Layne quickly put his shoes on and rushed around, grabbing their cell phones and his wallet and the keys.

"My Galaxie Layne..." Shannon sniffled.

"What?" Layne asked as he helped Shannon stand up.

Shannon wrapped his arm around Layne as they began to make their way slowly down the stairs. Each stair hurt Shannon. He just wanted to fall on the floor and lay there and writhe in pain.

"My Galaxie...please let's take that. I can't bear to step up into the SUV..." Shannon sniffled.

"Whatever you want babe..." Layne cooed, kissing his temple.

Layne was anxious when they finally made it outside. He helped his poor aching husband into the passenger's side of the Galaxie and he quickly hopped into the driver's side. He started the car and he started to drive, their destination, the Emergency Room.

"Babe what other symptoms are you having?" Layne asked , tapping the wheel as they were sitting at a tedious red light.

Shannon had laid the seat back, holding his stomach.

"I feel like, really hot...and my stomach hurts really bad, just on this one side...like a stabbing pain, and I threw up like 3 times today..." Shannon sniffled.

Layne gasped, looking over at Shannon and scoffing, then looking back at the light.

"Babe! Why didn't you say something earlier!?" Layne exclaimed.

"I don't know...I didn't think it was that serious..." Shannon blinked tightly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"So this started this morning?" Layne asked, brows raised.

"Yeah...this really hurts, whatever it is. Layne I'm scared, what if it's cancer or something?" Shannon sobbed.

Layne stepped on the gas as they took off.

"Richard Shannon Hoon don't you fucking talk like that! It's not fucking cancer!" Layne said angrily.

"I don't have fucking time for this...there are things to do...things aren't gonna get done if I'm not there..." Shannon cried, putting his hand over his forehead.

"Babe! Get a grip! We won't know what's wrong until we get there. Things will get done, you don't need to worry about anything but yourself right now. Calm down. We're nearly there!" Layne sighed.

Shannon laid there for the rest of the ride trying not to concentrate on the pain or all of his obligations. Layne was getting frustrated because it seemed like they were being stopped at every red light.

It seemed like a fucking eternity before they finally made it to the ER. Layne quickly found a park and rushed out the car over to Shannon's side, helping him out. Shannon leaned on Layne and Layne held him as they walked in the entrance.

Once inside they got past the metal detectors and security guard and went up to reception. Once asked about their complaints, Shannon opened his mouth to speak but Layne quickly spoke up.

"Yeah, my husband here is vomiting and he says he has a sharp pain in his stomach and he says it hurts so bad he can barely stand." Layne replied quickly.

The receptionist typed something on the computer and then shuffled around, getting a few forms and putting them on a clipboard with a pen and set it on top of the desk.

"Fill these out and bring them back to me please." She replied.

Layne grabbed the clipboard and looked at Shannon.

"C'mon babe..." Layne said softly as they slowly made it over to a loveseat type chair that was in the emergency room.

Shannon slumped back into the plush cushions, holding his stomach and sighing, looking at Layne. Shannon wasn't trying to hide it anymore. He was hurting and he just wanted it to go away.

Layne set to work on filling out the information for Shannon.

"Give me your health insurance card babe." Layne said softly.

"It's in my wallet, in my pocket..." Shannon said, throwing an arm over his face, his face buried in the crook of it.

Layne reached over in Shannon's pocket, maneuvering his wallet out, getting his card out and putting it under the clip of the clipboard. Layne filled out the symptoms chart and lightly nudged Shannon.

"Babe, is this all of your symptoms?" He asked, holding the clipboard out to Shannon.

Shannon sighed, moving his arm away from his face and took the clipboard, reading what his husband wrote.

Vomiting, server abdominal pain

Shannon took the pen and added more.

Fever, abdominal pain on right side, dizziness, nausea

He signed and dated the form and gave it back to Layne. Layne looked at it.

"Fever?" He asked, looking at Shannon.

"Yeah I think that's why I'm burning up babe. I just feel like shit all around..." Shannon sighed.

"Poor babe...maybe we won't have too long of a wait." Layne said softly.

He kissed Shannon's cheek before getting up and going over to the receptionist and handing the paperwork over.

Layne waited for the receptionist to scan Shannon's insurance card and then he took it back and was told that they would be called shortly.

Layne came back over to Shannon and put his card back and his wallet back in his pocket and then wrapped his arms around him, holding him. Shannon relaxed against Layne, taking in his scent. It relaxed him.

Layne sighed and ran his fingers through Shannon's hair as they waited.

After a few minutes, he spoke to Shannon.

"How you feeling babe? Not so good?" Layne said softly.

Shannon shook his head, his grip tightening on Layne.

"We'll know soon enough what's going on babe." Layne said softly, kissing Shannon's head.

* * *

They waited at least an hour and 30 minutes in the waiting room before they were called to the back and led to another waiting room to be called for blood work and questions.

Time was ticking away. Laina would be out of school in an hour and the twins had soccer practice.

"I gotta get someone to go get the kids babe...I'm not leaving you." Layne replied.

Shannon looked over at Layne weakly, squeezing his hand.

"Babe please...please don't call my mom. I'm not in the mood for her shit right now. You know how she is. She'll freak out and she'll yell and scream...Layne please don't call her." Shannon said weakly.

Layne pouted. He dug out his phone and looked through his contacts.

"Let's try Chris and Brad." Layne smiled.

Shannon nodded. He just couldn't smile he was in so much pain. Layne dialed Brad's number and it rang and rang and rang and rang.

"Babe, he didn't answer." Layne said softly.

"Try Chris." Shannon sighed.

Layne did as he was told and he tried to call Chris. It rang a few times and Layne was relieved to hear Chris answer the phone.

"Hello? Hey Chris! Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine...well I kinda need to ask you a favor...yeah....well you see the thing is Shannon's not feeling so well and we're sitting in the waiting room at the Emergency Room...well we don't know yet he's still waiting to get his blood work done...well we were wondering could you guys go pick up our kids from school and take 'em home? Laina's old enough to look after her brothers, they just need a ride home...uh huh...uh huh, really? Aw man...alright, it's okay no no don't do that, we'll get someone to do it...no not her we're trying to avoid that at all costs...yeah I'm sure. It's okay. Alright, alright Chris, bye."

Layne ended the call and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, is he going to do it?" Shannon asked.

Layne looked at Shannon.

"Babe we're gonna have to drag your mother into this. Chris said he and Brad aren't even in LaFayette right now. I mean, should we call your sister?" Layne asked.

"No no, hell no, she'll tell my mom. Fuck Layne, there's gotta be somebody..." Shannon sighed, putting his hand over his face, his other arm thrown across his stomach.

They both sat there, silent for a moment and thinking and then they looked at each other.

"Rodney!" They both said at the same time.

Shannon watched as Layne called the studio, speaking to Rodney and asking him to do this favor for them. Layne wasn't even on the phone for 5 minutes.

"Well? What'd he say?" Shannon asked.

Layne smiled warmly at Shannon.

"He'll do it babe. Don't worry, the children will get home. I sent Laina a text message telling her to call me when she's home and when the twins are home." Layne assured his husband.

He leaned over and kissed Shannon. Shannon smiled a little through his pain.

Another eternity later, they were called by a nurse to a small shoebox office. Shannon's weight was taken, his blood pressure was taken and the nurse grilled him about his condition, typing notes on the computer.

He was then sent to another area where phlembotomists were taking blood. That was another wait in of it self. Shannon's blood was taken and finally they were led to a room, where the real wait began,

The wait for the doctor. Shannon was so glad that he finally had a bed to lay down on. He laid on his back on the bed and sighed.

Layne sat in a chair and pulled it up beside the examination bed and started rubbing Shannon's stomach under his shirt lightly.

"You know I love you so much right..." Layne said softly.

"Yeah I know and I love you too..." Shannon smiled, looking at Layne.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled and nodded. Layne leaned in and kissed Shannon's lips again and smiled at him.

"I really don't have time for this though Layne...what if this is some bug that takes like 3 weeks to go away or some shit? Layne I have bands coming in the studio the next 2 weeks. I can't work feeling like this. God I hope its nothing serious and they can just make it go away. The boys have their big game coming up...I need to be there..." Shannon sighed, his eyes tearing up again.

"Babe what did I tell you? You stop worrying. Your health is more important to me than your obligations. They can fucking wait. And that's another thing. Stop fucking working yourself to death. You've got Rodney now, he's doing pretty good. He can run shit sometimes. You can let the kids do some of the cleaning up at home...you don't want them to be spoiled brats do ya?"

Layne smiled, stroking Shannon's forehead. Shannon blinked at his husband and smiled lightly.

"I'll try to relax I guess..."

"You are so fucking hardheaded...I love you." Layne smiled and chuckled.

Layne was bored and he slid down, pulling Shannon's shirt up and started placing kisses on Shannon's aching stomach. Shannon smiled lightly, looking down and running his hand through Layne's hair.

Layne laid his head on Shannon's stomach and looked at his crotch.

"It takes the fucking doctor so long to get in here that I could probably give you a blow job before he gets in here..." Layne smiled.

He reached his hand up, placing his fingers under the hem of Shannon's zippers, wiggling his fingers under it.

"Babe...please don't make me laugh..get your hand away from there...please...I'm in too much pain to be laughing..." Shannon laughed lightly, wincing.

Layne smirked, removing his hand and lifting his head up and looked at Shannon, biting his lip and smirking.

"That'd be hot though, bending you over this examining table, sticking my cock in your ass. I'd give you a thorough examination with my tongue before we fuck though..." Layne smirked.

Shannon put his hands over his face, smiling.

"Baby stop!" Shannon smiled lightly.

"Alright alright, I'll stop..." Layne smirked, biting his lip.

"I'd blow you so fucking hard though..."

"Ow!" Shannon laughed, arching his back slightly and holding his stomach.

Layne smiled warmly at his husband.

* * *

Another agonizing wait and a gruff, grumpy and tired looking doctor rushed into the room with a nurse, hastily looking over a clipboard.

"Hello there Mr. Richard Hoon." The doctor replied, shaking Shannon's hand.

Due to the urgency of the situation, Layne and Shannon didn't even argue with the man. The doctor looked at Layne.

"And you are the husband?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Layne smiled a little.

The doctor looked at his paper work and started talking medical mumbo jumbo.

"Well Richard, you have a pretty high white blood cell count, according to your blood work here. That tells me that you're body's fighting off some sort of infection."

Layne and Shannon glanced at each other. The next thing they know, Shannon was instructed to sit up. He did and winced at the pain and the doctor took his stethoscope and pressed it to the front and back of Shannon's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He then instructed Shannon to pull his shirt up and he felt on Shannon's stomach.

"Now Richard you say it hurts right here?" The doctor said, pressing on Shannon's lower right quadrant.

Shannon arched his back and whimpered. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

Layne watched on worriedly.

The doctor apologized as he pressed on Shannon's stomach, making Shannon wince in pain.

"Your stomach does feel tender right here..." The doctor mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Shannon asked.

The doctor looked at Layne and Shannon and started counting off on his fingers.

"Well I'm looking at all your symptoms, the vomiting, the stomach pain, the designated area, the fever, the high white cell count, and I'm thinking Richard, that you have a case of appendicitis."

Shannon looked over at Layne. "Appendicitis?"

"Yes, you have all the classic symptoms...so before we make any quick decisions here, we're gonna do a quick ultrasound just to double check to make sure, but I'm pretty sure this is what's going on." The doctor replied.

"So what does this mean, he's gonna have to get it taken out?" Layne chimed in.

"Yes, most likely." The doctor replied.

Shannon looked at Layne and pouted.

"I'll be right back, the nurses are gonna prep the machine and I'll be back in a few minutes to do your ultrasound Richard." The doctor replied.

"Um, okay." Shannon replied.

The doctor quickly left out and the nurses. Layne stood up and hugged Shannon.

"See babe...it's just appendicitis...you'll just have surgery and then you'll be okay..." Layne smiled.

"But I don't wanna have surgery...how long is this gonna fucking take and shit? He fucking rushed out before I could ask any questions!" Shannon's voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes again.

Layne continued to hug him, kissing his cheek.

"Babe, these things are invasive these days...you'll probably go in tonight and then come home tomorrow..." Layne assured him.

"But what about the kids?" Shannon asked, sniffling and holding Layne tight.

"Baby they'll be okay, I promise." Layne smiled.

"I don't want you to leave me, please stay here with me all night. I want to see you when I'm out of it...Promise me you won't leave me..." Shannon replied, sniffling.

"Babe...you know I promise. I'll be here through everything. I'll never leave." Layne said softly.

Layne leaned in and kissed Shannon to make him feel better. They got carried away, lips brushing together when suddenly there was a knock at the door and they pulled away.

The nurses wheeled the ultrasound machine in, prepping it and getting it ready for the doctor, wiping the gel onto Shannon's stomach. Shannon lay there with a moist stomach, holding Layne's hand and looking at him. Layne squeezed Shannon's hand.

It wasn't long before the ER doctor was back, putting on gloves and getting the transducer and rubbing it against Shannon's stomach, fumbling with buttons on the machine. Shannon and Layne stared at the fuzzy black and white screen, having no idea what the fuck they were looking at.

Layne couldn't help it. He leaned in and whispered in Shannon's ear.

"This reminds me of when I was carrying the boys..." He smiled.

Shannon smiled through his pain and Layne squeezed his hand.

"Right there...good lord!" The doctor exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Shannon and Layne whipped their heads over, brows furrowed. Layne's heart rate picked up.

The doctor stood up, hastily pulling his gloves off, telling one nurse to go call a "Dr. Mark Ham." There was alot of shuffling around and moving things.

"What's going on!?" Layne exclaimed.

"Okay, here's the deal. You definitely have appendicitis Richard...we need to get you into surgery ASAP. Your appendix has burst...and it's only a matter of time before its contents can poison your bloodstream...I'm making the arrangements right now. You're being moved to the hospital and I'm contacting the general surgeon. Don't worry Richard, we're gonna get this nasty thing out of you so you can feel better." The doctor smiled at Shannon.

Meanwhile Shannon's heart was racing and his mind was spinning so bad that he almost forgot to ask questions.

"How long is this gonna take!?" Shannon squeaked.

The doctor was almost out of the door when Shannon spoke. He stopped and turned around.

"It's a 4 hour surgery, depending on the severity of the area and maybe 6 hours of recovery time, depending on the severity as I said. You'll most likely be back at home tomorrow. So surgery is the plan. Have a nice day folks."

The doctor spoke quickly and rushed out, on to the next case.

Shannon and Layne looked at each other. The next few minutes were like a whirlwind. Nurses rushed in, delivering a hospital gown and giving Layne a plastic bag and Shannon had to take all of his clothes off and wear the gown and Layne put his clothes in the bag. Shannon was back in the hospital bed and the nurse came back in, sticking an IV in his arm, pumping him with some kind of antibiotics.

Layne was terrified seeing Shannon hooked up to a medicine back like this. The nurse explained that Shannon's burst appendix most likely was causing him some peritonitis, so they were giving him a round of antibiotics before surgery as a precaution. Shannon's finger was clipped with a oxygen/heart rate monitor.

There were so many people coming in and out that it was difficult to process what was going on for Layne. Before they knew it, Shannon was being transferred by the nurses to the hosptial part of the hospital, to a new room. They were just waiting on the surgeon to arrive.

The ER wait was long, but now that Shannon was having emergency surgery, the ball was rolling pretty quickly. During all of this drama, Layne received a text from their daughter, saying she was home.

That was a little relief for Shannon, but he was still nervous about the fact that he was about to be put under anesthesia.

It wasn't long before Shannon's bed was pushed to the surgery area waiting room and Layne helped him get up and go to the bathroom before the anesthesiologist put the plastic catheter into Shannon's hand.

The one for the antibiotics had been removed prior to this and when they got back, they watched as the anesthesiologist injected numbing medicine into Shannon's hand and then poked around for a vein, finding it and sticking the needle in, taping it to Shannon's hand.

"I remember how that was..." Layne muttered to himself, jokingly.

Shannon looked over at Layne with all seriousness. Layne smiled warmly down at him.

Time was ticking down, people were shuffling around. Layne sat there nearly cradling his husband in his arms, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings to him.

Before they knew it, the general surgeon had arrived. He was already dressed in his surgery outfit. He came out and introduced himself to the men, shaking their hands and then he disappeared into the surgery room.

Shannon was nervous as the anesthesiologist and a few of the surgical techs crowded around his hospital bed.

"Are you ready Mr. Hoon?" The anesthesiologist looked down and asked him.

"I guess." Shannon sighed.

Layne pushed through them, looking down at Shannon.

"Babe, I'll be here when you get done, I promise. Everything's gonna be okay. They're gonna take that nasty thing out of you. I love you so much!" Layne pouted, voice cracking.

"I love you too babe..." Shannon said softly.

"Bye. See you soon." Layne smiled before backing off as they wheeled Shannon to the surgery room.

Shannon sighed and stared at the ceiling as the white tiles moved as he was being wheeled. The surgery room was really fucking cold.

He shivered slightly. The medical team were all chatting amongst him. He was just part of their job, he was nothing to them. He flinched when he heard someone call his name.

He looked up to see the anesthesiologist. He didn't even notice that something was inserted into his catheter that was in his hand. The anesthesiologist held up a mask towards Shannon's face.

"Richard I'm gonna put this mask over your mouth and nose that emits the gas. I want you to take a deep breath and count backwards from 100..." The anesthesiologist said.

Shannon nodded, sighing. He took a deep breath as the mask came towards his face, breathing out, heart racing.

He stared up at the ceiling as he began to count backwards from 100.

100...99...

Shannon didn't even make it to 98 before he was out like a light.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey daddy...where's daddy Shannon?"

Shortly after Shannon was taken into surgery, Layne was escorted to the waiting room. The general surgeon had told them the procedure was gonna take a little over 4 hours. Layne sat down in the waiting room for the first few minutes, looking out of the window.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing. He dug in his pocket and answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Daddy? It's Laina. Shayne and Zaine are home." Laina replied.

Layne smiled when he heard his daughter's voice.

"That's good hon...listen I know we're asking alot of you right now, but could ya make sure they get their baths and do their homework?" Layne asked.

"Sure daddy." Laina smiled into the phone.

"Great...thanks alot honey." Layne smiled.

"Daddy where are you and daddy Shannon? Why did Mr. Rodney pick us up from school?" Laina asked.

Layne's eyes widened. He didn't wanna scare the kids. He was silent on the phone as he processed her question.

"Daddy?" Laina asked after a few minutes.

Layne thought about this in the few minutes he was silent. Shannon didn't want him to leave at all...but it wasn't like Shannon was awake right now. He was under the knife. Layne bit his lip.

"Sweetie, I got something to tell you kids. Just make sure the boys take their baths and get started on their homework. I'll be there in a few minutes and I'll explain everything, okay?" Layne replied.

"Um...okay..." Laina replied hesitantly.

"I love you, I'll be home in a few minutes." Layne replied.

"Love you too daddy." Laina replied.

Layne ended the call and stood up, shoving his phone in his pocket and running his hand through his hair. He needed to let the children know what was going on. He would only be gone about an hour or so. He made his way out of the hospital and back through the emergency room and to the Galaxie.

* * *

Layne arrived home and unlocked the door, going into the house.

"Kids!?" He called as he walked through the front door.

"Daddy!" A chorus of twins sounded.

Layne smiled and laughed as he was ambushed by his boys, arms wrapped around his waist and hugging.

"Hey guys...did you take your baths?" Layne asked.

"Yes!" Shayne smiled.

Zaine nodded.

"Good...where's your sister? Go sit on the couch, I have to tell you guys something." Layne asked and replied.

"She's in her room!" Zaine exclaimed.

Zaine screamed Laina's name as he and Shayne raced to the couch and sat down, hands under their knees, kicking their legs back and forth and watching Layne curiously.

Layne stood there for a second and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he looked over to see Laina coming into the living room. She came up to Layne and hugged him.

"Hey daddy...where's daddy Shannon?" She asked as Layne smiled and hugged her.

"Sit down and I'll tell you about that sweetie." Layne smiled warmly at her, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

The twins were smiling without a care in the world. They didn't really get what was going on. Laina meanwhile, furrowed her brows as she sat down, waiting for Layne to speak.

"Now kids...I don't want you to worry or anything...but daddy Shannon got sick today..." Layne began.

"Daddy Shannon's sick?" Shayne asked, tilting his head.

Layne smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah he was...he's in the hospital right now...he had to have emergency surgery. His appendix was bothering him. They're gonna take it out." Layne smiled warmly at the children.

"What's an appendix?" Zaine asked, scratching his head.

Layne smiled and walked over to the boys, lifting his shirt up and pointing to the right side of his stomach.

"It's a little organ right here...sometimes it gets sick and it has to get taken out so it doesn't make you sick." Layne smiled warmly.

"So daddy's appendix got sick?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah baby. The doctors have to take it out so it won't make him sick. His tummy was hurting and we had to take him to the hospital." Layne smiled.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" Zaine asked, pouting up at Layne.

"Aw sweetie...he's gonna be just fine...don't you worry. He's gonna be out of surgery in a few hours. He'll be back home tomorrow. It's a common surgery. Lots of folks get this surgery." Layne assured his son.

Meanwhile, Laina was sitting there, arms crossed, leaned back on the couch and watched as Layne talked to her brothers, a pissed off look on her face.

"You know what, have you boys finished your homework?" Layne asked, kneeling down and looking up at his twins.

Both boys smiled and nodded.

"Good job. I got an idea, why don't we go grab something to eat? Daddy's surgery is gonna be a while and I don't wanna just sit there by myself for 4 hours. Do you boys wanna go get something to eat?" Layne smiled.

"Yes daddy!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

Layne chuckled and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them in for a hug. He looked over at Laina and smiled.

"Sweetie? You hungry?" He asked.

His smile faded when he saw the angry look on his daughter's face. She had her fists clenched, looking down into space, frowning.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Layne asked, his attention on her now.

Laina suddenly put her hands to her face and started sobbing. Layne stood up and squeezed between the twins and Laina. He wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Honey what is it?" Layne asked hugging her.

"Daddy's sick...I'm scared..." Laina said after a few minutes of silence.

The twins were playing their gameboys by this point and weren't paying attention to what was going on with their sister.

"Laina...didn't you hear what I just said? Shannon's gonna be just fine. He just had to get his appendix taken out...its a common thing. He's gonna be okay." Layne cooed.

"But I don't want him to be sick. I don't want him to be in a hospital. He's there...getting cut open by strangers...and he's alone..." Laina cried.

Layne rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Sweetie...he's gonna be okay. I promise. You'll see him soon enough. I tell you what, how about we all go grab something to eat, and then we all go to the hospital...we all can be there when daddy wakes up. Daddy would love that, to see his babies when he first wakes up. What do you say?" Layne smiled, looking back at the twins and then at Laina.

Laina sniffled and wiped her eyes, smiling as she hugged Layne.

"I guess...but what about school daddy?" She asked.

"Fuck school...I'll write you kids a note when you go back. Daddy's more important." Layne smiled.

When Layne cursed, it sent the twins into a fit of giggles and oohs. Layne smiled, looking back at the kids.

"Did you hear boys? No school tomorrow. You guys get to skip!" Layne exclaimed.

The twins lit up, looking at each other with wide eyes and then back at Layne.

"Oh boy!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Laina sniffled and smiled, looking over at her brothers.

* * *

The kids got ready and before they knew it, they were sitting at their favorite restaurant and having a nice dinner. Layne wished Shannon could be here. He was like Laina, part of him worried about Shannon. He hoped his husband was doing okay.

After the dinner it was nearly 2 hours into Shannon's surgery. Layne brought the kids back to the hospital with him. They would be here as a family when Shannon was out of this. Layne felt anxious.

He sat in the waiting room idly as the twins were laid out on chairs across from them, playing their gameboys. Laina leaned against Layne, playing on her phone.

Layne was just ready for this to be over and have Shannon back home.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, surgery was over, now he was starting to get his strength back. He wanted to just get up out of the bed now and leave.

"Richard? Richard wake up. You did great."

Shannon's eyes were closed but he could hear a voice. He heard the constant beep and hum of a heart rate monitor. Shannon felt lazy and relaxed. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't move.

"Richard you need to wake up now. Wake up Richard."

Shannon opened his eyes slowly, blinking into focus. He was face to face with a nurse.

Shannon opened his mouth and a raspy sound came out. His throat was sore and his mouth was dry.

"Hmm?" The nurse that sit beside his bed ask.

"...Shannon..." Shannon rasped, clearing his throat.

"Come again?" She asked, fumbling with the catheter that was still in his hand.

Shannon felt the tape being ripped off and the catheter was pulled out and disposed of.

"I go by...Shannon..." Shannon said slowly.

He was still groggy from the anesthesia wearing off. The nurse ignored him, looking around and then back at his heart monitor, typing things into her computer.

They always fucking call me Richard. Shannon thought.

He sighed as he lay there. Okay, surgery was over, now he was starting to get his strength back. He wanted to just get up out of the bed now and leave. He stared ahead at the wall as they sat there in silence.

After a few minutes, Shannon was feeling drowsy again, and his eyes started falling closed. They were closed for one second when the nurse scolded him.

"Nah uh! Don't go to sleep Richard! We're just about done here!" She replied, shaking him lightly.

Shannon sighed as he shifted in the bed, trying to sit up slightly but he felt a pain on the side of his stomach.

"Don't try to move, just be still for now." The nurse exclaimed.

Shannon sighed and laid his head back against the pillow. This was taking forever, whatever the nurse was doing. Why couldn't he just be able to get up and fucking walk out?

Shannon stared straight ahead and the noise in the room was starting to annoy him. He heard a child that must have just woken up post-op. The child started crying as soon as it woke up.

Shannon could hear the nurse calming the kid down.

"You did great honey, you did really good. It's okay, your parents are here, you're okay."

Shannon frowned slightly, swallowing hard. His throat was still sore. The child's loud cries were annoying the fuck out of him.

"Shut. Up." He mumbled under his breath, so low no one could hear.

He just lay there and stared at the wall in front of him.

What seemed like an eternity later, the nurse stood up and walked away. Shannon looked on curiously. He was relieved when she came back with a wheelchair.

He couldn't help but smile a little. He was finally getting out of this shithole.

"Okay Richard, we're gonna take you to the recovery room now. You did really good." She smiled.

Shannon was ready to get out of the bed. He sat up quickly and turned his body slowly. He forgot that he was naked under the robe and when he stood up he hunched over, feeling weird from the anesthesia.

He blushed as he quickly wrapped the robe around to cover his bare ass when he felt air on it. He slowly plopped down in the wheelchair as the nurse held the handles of it. Finally, Shannon was being wheeled to another room.

His bag that contained his clothes was waiting in there and the nurses left out so he could get dressed. Shannon stood up and slowly removed the robe, carefully sliding all of his clothes back on. His stomach hurt when he sat on the bed, bending down to put his socks and shoes on and tie his shoes.

Shannon rubbed his temples. Now he had no idea what the fuck he was waiting for, but he knew he couldn't just leave until they told him he could. He sighed and laid on the bed in there, relaxing and staring at the ceiling.

As he was relaxing, he heard a knock on the door. He lifted his head with furrowed brows and he quickly smiled when Layne peeked his head in.

"Heeyy Shannon..." Layne smiled, opening the door.

"Layne!" Shannon smiled, sitting up slowly, ecstatic to see his husband.

He couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face as he watched Layne come into the room. Suddenly the twins ran into the room, screaming Shannon's name.

"Daddy Shannon!" They screamed in unison, running past Layne and Laina and to their daddy.

"Boys! Be careful!" Layne exclaimed as the twins put their hands on Shannon's legs, looking up at him.

"All the babies are here...oh my god...this is so sweet...thanks for getting the kids Layne..." Shannon smiled as he rubbed his boys backs as they hugged him.

Layne was gonna speak but the twins beat him to the punch.

"Daddy are you ok! Did they take the appendix out of you!?" Zaine smiled, looking up at Shannon.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie..and yeah they took it out...it's a little sore..." Shannon smiled, squinting his eyes at his son and smiling.

"You were in there a long time daddy!" Shayne smiled. "What was it like!"

"Yeah I was...and I don't know, I was asleep hon." Shannon smiled.

Laina stood beside Layne, watching Shannon. Shannon looked over at his daughter and smiled.

"Hey Laina." He smiled.

Laina was so emotional over Shannon. She hated the thought of any of her dads having to be in a hospital. Layne called the twins over to him and Laina walked forward between Shannon's legs, looking at her daddy.

Shannon smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her and she burst out crying, hugging Shannon tight, burying her face in his neck.

Shannon looked over at Layne with furrowed brows and Layne shrugged.

"Laina what's wrong honey?" Shannon asked as he held her, kissing her temple.

"I missed you daddy...when I found out you were getting surgery...I was scared...I just want you to go home..." Laina sniffled, nuzzling her face in her father's neck.

Shannon's heart filled with warmth at how much his daughter cared about him. He smiled as they still hugged.

"I'm okay. It's alright...it was just my appendix sweetheart...we'll be out of here before you know it." Shannon smiled.

Suddenly their little kodak moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Layne moved and grabbed the twins out of the way as a nurse came in, smiling at everyone.

"Hey everybody!" The nurse smiled coming towards Shannon.

"Laina babe, get out of the way for a second..." Shannon whispered, kissing her temple.

Laina sniffled and moved out of the way so the nurse could get to Shannon.

The nurse started explaining to Shannon what went on during the procedure. She gave him a pain pill and a cup of water to drink.

She explained that his appendix had not burst, like the hasty ER doctor had said, but it was on the verge of bursting had he not came to the hosptial when he did. She explained how the doctor said the procedure went and the post op care.

Shannon cold only drink liquids for the first 2 days and then progress to eating solids again. He had a follow up in about a week with the general surgeon.

Shannon was handed the discharge papers and just like that, he was free to go.

Layne and the kids walked out to pull the car around as Shannon sat in the wheelchair again. He was wheeled out by the nurse to outside, where Layne had already pulled the car around. The kids were piled in the backseat of the Galaxie.

Shannon smiled as he stood up out of the wheelchair, the nurse telling him to have a nice day and she took the wheelchair and disappeared back into the hospital.

"Do you need help getting in the car babe?" Layne asked from the driver's side window.

"No I got it." Shannon smiled, walking over to the passenger's side.

Layne had swung the door open and Shannon got in, slamming the door closed. Layne took off, going back home, finally.

Shannon glanced in the backseat. The passing streetlights illuminated the inside of the car. Laina was staring out the window and the twins had fallen asleep against each other. Shannon smiled to himself and looked over at Layne.

"Well this was a fucking crazy day. I can't believe I had surgery and I'm going back home already." Shannon smiled.

"Eh, that's the way these things work now." Layne smiled.

"Thanks for going to go get the kids...that was really nice seeing all of you guys when I got out...god when I was in the recovery room I just wanted to get up and walk out!" Shannon laughed lightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay babe. That was fucking scary seeing you on the floor in the bathroom like that in pain." Layne said softly.

"Aw, you guys are so awesome..." Shannon smiled, reaching over and putting his hand on Layne's thigh.

"Shannon I told the kids they didn't have to go to school tomorrow...I hope that's okay." Layne said softly.

"Skip school? Layne...why'd you do that? There's no reason for them to skip school..." Shannon frowned, looking over at Layne.

"Babe..they were really concerned about you...let's just spend some family time together tomorrow. Maybe we'll watch a movie or something." Layne smiled.

Shannon sighed. "Fine...alright." He smiled.

They made one quick stop at the drug store to get supplies for the dressing to cover Shannon's wound before they got home.

Before they knew it, they were back in the comfort of their home.

Layne woke the sleepy twins and made sure they changed into their nightclothes and brushed their teeth before they went to bed. Laina was feeling tired too so she kissed her daddy Shannon good night before disappearing into her bedroom.

Shannon went into the bedroom he shared with Layne, setting the drugstore bag on the bed and stripping his clothes off, looking down at the medical tape and gauze that covered his surgery spot.

He peeled it off and looked at the stitches, lightly brushing his fingers over it. He disposed of the old dressing and went into their bathroom to take a much needed shower.

When he was done and he carefully dried off, he walked back out into the bedroom to see Layne sitting on their bed, looking up when Shannon walked out of the bathroom.

"Come here babe." Layne smirked at his husband.

Shannon smiled and walked over to Layne, standing between his legs, stark naked. Layne smiled and rubbed his hands up and down Shannon's thighs, looking at the stitches that were on his stomach.

"My poor Shanny...does it still hurt?" Layne asked.

"A little. It's still a little sore..." Shannon said softly.

Layne sighed and lightly brushed his fingertips over the spot. He looked up at Shannon as he snaked his hands around to Shannon's ass, rubbing it and squeezing lightly.

"Babe...I'll put the new dressing over it...lay on the bed..." Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled warmly and walked over to his side of the room, sliding on clean underwear and then laid on his side of the bed and smiled, watching as Layne got the stuff out, laying a piece of gauze over it and tearing off pieces of medical tape and taping the gauze down.

Once Layne was done, he leaned down and kissed Shannon's stomach.

"Perfect. Get more comfortable babe...I'm gonna shower, I'll be out in a few minutes." Layne smiled.

"Alright..." Shannon sighed and smiled.

He got under the covers of their bed, watching as Layne put the medical supplies on their dresser and then he got undressed and disappeared into their bathroom.

* * *

Shannon was nearly asleep when he felt the bed shift. Shannon was laying on his side and he felt Layne slide close to him, spooning him.

"You smell good..." Shannon mumbled, opening his eyes and seeing complete darkness.

"So do you..." Layne smirked, pressing his nose against Shannon's neck.

Shannon flinched a little and laughed lightly as Layne held onto him.

"Babe...cut it out..." Shannon smiled.

"I'm so fucking jealous..." Layne whispered into Shannon's ear.

"Jealous of what?" Shannon giggled lightly.

"You were laying there...fucking naked...you know they had to pull your gown up to get to your stomach...the doctor was probably looking at your cock..." Layne whispered, brushing his lips to Shannon's ear.

Shannon shrugged his shoulder and flinched under Layne's touch.

"Babe...you are so fucking crazy...I'm sure they covered my dick up." Shannon giggled.

"I wish I could have fucked you over that examining table..." Layne whispered, grinding his erection against Shannon's ass.

"Layne...oh my god...calm down babe...I just had surgery a few hours ago...I don't think we can fuck just yet...give it a few days..." Shannon giggled.

"We don't have to fuck...there are other ways to make me cum..." Layne whispered in Shannon's ear, licking it.

"Layne...fuck..." Shannon breathed, shivering.

"I'm so turned on thinking how you were naked under that fucking hospital gown. I wanna be your doctor. I do my examinations with my tongue. And the first thing I inspect are assholes." Layne whispered, kissing Shannon's cheek and running his tongue up and down Shannon's neck.

Shannon laughed at Layne.

"Layne, you're fucking crazy, do you know that?"

"It's not crazy. It's sexy. C'mon Shannon, let me examine you..." Layne whispered, tugging on Shannon's earlobe with his teeth.

"Layne, I just had surgery..." Shannon repeated.

"All you have to do is get on your hands and knees. I won't touch your stomach. I just wanna put my tongue in your ass...I'll jerk off, c'mon babe...pleeease." Layne begged.

Shannon sighed, reaching over and turning his beside lamp on. He rolled over slightly, looking at his horny husband. Layne pouted hard at him.

"Oh alright! You're fucking spoiled, do you know that?" Shannon frowned, sitting up.

Layne quickly got up, taking his underwear off.

"Nothing wrong with that." Layne smirked as Shannon got on his hands and knees.

He sighed and looked back at Layne as he stuck his ass in the air.

"Be careful!" Shannon smirked.

Layne didn't reply as he reached his hands out, looking at Shannon's round, supple buttocks. He grabbed the cheeks, squeezing them and moving them up and down. He was pining to taste his husband.

Events like this made him want his husband bad.

Layne wasted no time in shoving his face between Shannon's cheeks, tongue probing and exploring, licking ever inch.

With one hand flat on the bed and the other wrapped around his slick cock, Layne began to stroke himself as he tongue probed his husband.

"Fuck Shannon you have the nicest ass..." Layne moaned as he jerked himself off, pulling off for a second.

Layne was on his knees now, and with his freehand he inserted a finger into Shannon's anus, pushing it back and forth as he jerked himself off.

Shannon flinched and arched his back, not expecting that.

"Layne!" He called softly, looking back as he pushed back on Layne's finger.

"Shut up babe..." Layne whimpered as he watching his finger slide in and out of Shannon, stroking himself quickly by this point.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum...you're so hot!" Layne whispered loudly as he added another finger, pressing them in and out of Shannon.

Shannon hung his head, sighing as he let his husband do as he pleased to him.

Shannon listened to Layne's deep breathes and the sounds of Layne's masturbating. Shannon lifted his head and closed his eyes, smiling to himself when he heard his husband's throaty whimper, his fingers exiting his ass. Shannon bit his lip when he felt the warm liquid shoot against the back of his thighs.

He looked back, smirking and laughing lightly.

"You happy now?" Shannon smirked.

"Fuck yes..." Layne breathed as he got up, going in the bathroom.

Shannon could hear the faucet running and then Layne came back, grabbing kleenex and wiping his cum off of Shannon's legs. The two then settled under the blankets of their bed, Layne spooning Shannon again.

"You're a pervert Layne." Shannon smirked.

"Yeah, perverted for you sweets..." Layne smiled as he snuggled against Shannon.

Before they knew it, both men were sleeping peacefully.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're always working yourself to death for us. We fucking love you Shannon.

The next morning, Layne stirred in the bed. He opened his eyes, blinking and looked up at the ceiling. The bed felt light for some reason. He turned his head and looked over to see Shannon's spot was empty. Layne slowly sat up on his elbows, still half sleep. He yawned.

"Babe?" He called lightly, looking around the room.

He looked over at the digital clock and squinted his eyes. The time was around 9am. Layne sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and then stood up and went to the bathroom. He put some clothes on and wandered out of their bedroom and down the hall. The house was really quiet; the children were all still asleep.

Layne went down the stairs and into the living room, looking around but still didn't see Shannon. He went into the kitchen and he finally found his husband, fully dressed and wiping the counter down.

"Babe?" Layne asked, standing in the threshold.

Shannon jumped and looked back at Layne. He smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, morning Layne." Shannon smiled warmly.

Layne smiled, walking towards Shannon as Shannon finished up wiping the counter down. Shannon looked in the fridge and then shut it, turning around to be face to face with Layne.

"What are you doing babe?" Layne asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked, eyes widened a bit, brows furrowed slightly.

"Are you cleaning up?" Layne asked.

"Well...yeah..." Shannon smirked. "Oh and gather your dirty clothes...I'm gonna do some washing today!"

"Shannon..." Layne said softly.

"Oh and also we need to go grocery shopping. We're getting low on some things." Shannon replied, ignoring Layne.

"Shanny..." Layne said softly again.

"Oh and it seems like a good day to take the Galaxie to get a detail. And I need to stop by the studio to check some things out again." Shannon rambled.

Layne put his hands on Shannon's shoulders.

"Shannon! Shut the fuck up!" Layne said a little loudly.

"What?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed slightly looking at Layne.

"I mean, just be quiet for a moment babe..." Layne said softly, hands falling down to his husband's waist.

"Do you hear yourself Shannon? What are you doing? You just had surgery yesterday...you need to fucking relax babe. Go put your flannel pajama pants on...one of my t-shirts...lay in bed....you don't need to do all of these things..." Layne said softly.

Shannon frowned, looking at Layne.

"But Layne, if I don't do them who's gonna do it? I don't have time for this fucking relaxing shit."

"Babe...Rodney's perfectly fine running things while you get better, I can wash the clothes, I can do the grocery shopping...you just write out a list...the car doesn't need to be detailed today, that shit can wait babe. You need to just relax...take it easy for the next week." Layne said softly.

"But I don't wanna relax...I wanna get shit done." Shannon pouted at Layne.

Layne chuckled, leaning in and kissing Shannon softly.

"I know you do. You're always working yourself to death for us. We fucking love you Shannon. Let us show you how much we love you. Let us take care of you for once. You've done so much shit for me baby, and I'm fucking grateful. You're healing from surgery and you deserve to be taken care of. What do I need to do to get you to relax? Do I need to suck your dick everyday? I'll do it if it relaxes you..." Layne smirked, pressing his forehead to Shannon's.

Shannon chuckled, kissing Layne.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not used to this Layne..." Shannon blushed.

"Well get used to it for now. I'll get the kids up and get them cleaning. You just take your ass back to the bedroom and do what I said. Get comfortable."

"Yes...boss." Shannon smirked, kissing Layne again, tugging on his bottom lip.

"If you keep that up, shit's not gonna get done..." Layne smirked.

"Sorry. Well I'll go get more comfortable then babe..." Shannon smirked.

"That's right! Time for you to be spoiled!" Layne smirked, calling after Shannon as Shannon exited the room.

Layne sighed and smirked to himself as he thought about Shannon.

* * *

Shannon laid on the couch in his pajamas, watching as Layne vacuumed the floor. He smirked as he watched his husband work hard for him.

Zaine and Shayne came back in the house, running over to the couch where Shannon lay.

"Daddy we took out the trash!" Zaine smiled warmly.

"Good job sweeties." Shannon smiled at his boys.

"What do you want us to do now daddy?" Shayne asked.

"MMM...well everything's pretty much done for now...maybe later you can help daddy Layne fix dinner." Shannon smiled.

"Okay!" The twins smiled in unison.

"Why don't you go play your games now?" Shannon smiled.

"Okay daddy!" They said again in unison.

Shannon chuckled and puckered his lips at his boys. They gave their dad a kiss each before running off and disappearing upstairs.

Shannon continued to lay there, watching as Layne finished up and took the canister off the vacuum to go and empty it. He was about to grab the remote when Laina walked up to him.

"Hey daddy." She smiled.

"Oh hey baby." Shannon smiled.

Laina leaned down and kissed her father.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked. "are you comfortable?"

Shannon chuckled lightly, holding her hand.

"Yes sweetie. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Oh. Alright...I just wanted to check. I finished sorting all the clothes. I put my clothes and Shayne's and Zaine's clothes up." Laina smiled.

"Aw thanks sweetie. What are you gonna do now?" Shannon smiled.

"MMM...probably go to my room and listen to some music...maybe draw." Laina smiled.

"Draw something for me honey..." Shannon smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Okay daddy." Laina smiled.

She pulled away from him and started skipping up the stairs.

"See you later daddy!"

Shannon smiled to himself. He sighed and turned on the TV. It felt nice to actually relax, once he thought about it. This wasn't so bad. It was nice seeing his family pitch in. He felt really loved.

Layne came back into the living room and put the vacuum away, and then came back to the couch. Shannon lifted up and Layne sat down and Shannon laid his head in his lap.

"Everything's done babe. See, I told you not to worry...we could do it. We fucking love you." Layne smiled, stroking Shannon's hair.

"You guys are the best family ever." Shannon smiled, relaxing into his husband.

"Well you're the greatest husband, greatest father ever, Dear Ol' Dad..." Layne smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Shannon blushed as Layne referred to an old Blind Melon song.

Layne leaned down and Shannon turned his head and their lips met.

"Dear Ol' Dad..." Layne smirked and muttered against Shannon's lips.


End file.
